1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skate boot. The invention also relates to a shell for a skate boot and to a headpiece for a skate boot, as well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skate boots, specifically ice-hockey boots are known to be of a conventional design and also of a shell skate boot design having an outer plastic shell and an inner liner boot. Specifically in the case of goaltenders the rubber disks, i.e. pucks impacting with a high speed onto the cap area of the skate boot produce at both mentioned designs strong blows to the feet causing an unpleasant sensation or even giving rise to bodily ailments or injuries.